A Fatal Affair
by Phoenix42
Summary: Trish Stratus' love for a man she cannot have becomes her downfall. Her fall from grace leaves her heartbroken and comtemplating suicide.


Trish sat quietly in her hotel room holding a half empty bottle of vodka in her hands. Her usually doll-like face was red and blotchy, and a mix of mascara and tears stained her cheeks. 'Has it really come to this?' she wondered mutely looking down at the contents spread across the bed.  
  
Almost a year earlier her boyfriend Shane McMahon had broken up with her after his wife had discovered their clandestine relationship. And since then she hadn't been able to stop the tears that flowed relentlessly and she couldn't find anything to numb the heartache Shane's absence had left. In a year's time Trish had gone from Diva superstardom to rock bottom.   
  
Marissa had pressed Shane to remove her from tv....indefinitely. She was still on the roster, but she knew it could be months upon months before she'd see airtime again, if ever. Not that it mattered, nothing was important if she didn't have Shane. In Trish's misery, she'd turned to drugs, alcohol, and anything she thought might relieve the pain. For the first couple months after he had cut off their affair the young woman had drank herself into oblivion every night. And then she tried the drugs...acid, crystal meth, and cocaine. And no matter what it seemed like the hurt only snow-balled. Nothing could make her forget...  
  
  
  
Trish glanced at the bed, and the first thing to catch her eye was the gleam of a metal object. The razor blade she had used to slash the picture of her and Shane.  
  
The same one she planned to use to end her problems. Next to the blade was the mutilated picture of Shane and herself, and then there was the letter. The letter Shane had sent explaining why they couldn't be together. She'd read it a hundred times, if not more. And no matter how many times she read the words she couldn't understand....if he loved her, how could he leave her?   
  
It didn't matter anymore. 'It all ends tonight' she said to herself. It had to. She couldn't live like this anymore. The once radiant blonde had become a zombie, a prisoner to life. The petite woman reached for the razor blade eyeing it carefully before raising it above her wrist.   
  
"This is it," she whispered to herself before lowering the blade slowly and stopping centimeters from her wrist. Bit by bit she moved the razor blade lower and lower before it finally made contact with the skin. She sat unmoving for a matter of minutes before she burst into tears and threw the blade across the room, searing her hand as she did so.   
  
"Fuck!" she screamed violently. Looking down she watched a river of crimson seep down her hand and pool on to the bed.   
  
Trish swung her feet on to the floor and tried walking towards the bathroom with the intent of cleaning her wound. The excessive amounts of alcohol she had consumed were taking affect and she grasped desperately for something to hold on to. Clasping the arm of the chair tightly she pulled herself up from the floor and leaned on the wall to steady her body. She stood quietly for several minutes before making another attempt to reach the bathroom.   
  
She staggered into the bathroom towards the sink, fighting to maintain her balance. A shrill scream escaped her lips as her feet slid from beneath her, and her fragile body was propelled helplessly backwards. A brutal sound echoed off the bathroom tile as Trish's head connected with the porcelain of the bath tub.   
  
An hour later Shane McMahon entered the home of his former lover, via the key he had been given prior to the relationship's demise. He knocked repeatedly and no one had answered the door, so he took the liberty of letting himself in. Her car was parked out front, so he knew she was home.  
  
The house was dark and completely silent except for a stream of light glimmering on the staircase. Shane followed the only connection to potential life in the house and wandered upstairs towards Trish's room. As he entered the bedroom he noticed the cat, Sera, sitting near the entrance of the bathroom.  
  
"Trish?" Shane called the name of his former lover. He laid down a piece of paper he had brought in with him on the bed next to the items which Trish had left strewn out and moved towards the bathroom. Shocked, Shane fell back a step upon discovering the lifeless body of his ex-girlfriend in a pool of blood on the tile floor of her own bathroom.  
  
Shane sat alone on the bed dazed as he silently focused on the paramedics and police officers shuffling throughout the room. The coroner had already taken Trish's body and now the paramedics were gathering their things to leave, and the officers worked to finish their analysis of the situation. In his hands , Shane clutched the paper he had brought with him...fingerprints of blood marred the otherwise pristine document. On it was the seal of the state of Connecticut and the official decree of divorce between Shane Brandon McMahon and Marissa Mazzola McMahon. 


End file.
